Diabolik Lovers-Cold Blood
by xXkittycatXx04
Summary: This is about a young girl named Shinozaki who is sent off to live with her cousin Yui. Shinozaki's main goal when she arrives to her destination it get things settled with her cousin but soon she will need a new goal...Escape!
1. Chapter 1

_**Diabolik Lovers ~Cold Blood~ Chp. 1**_

_Saturday August 25__th__, 2011...The day I went to hell…. "Ugh!" My notebook hit the floor. "I'm getting nowhere with this stupid story!" I mumbled to myself. __**Creek!**_

"_Sorry didn't mean disturb you my little princess." My dad smiled at me and sat on my bed. "Ya know what day it is, right?"_

"_Yeah, how could I forget that my dad is sending me to live with my cousin that hates me!" I attempted to leave the room but was back._

"_Sorry princess, I really don't want to but-"_

"_Dad it's okay it's not your fault, I didn't mean to get upset but you have to rethink this!" He looked me with his honey brown eyes._

"_Work is getting harder and harder everyday, I don't want you to keep moving because of me." He hugged me and patted me on the back. "Your ride will be here at one make sure you have everything." With that said he left the room. I looked in the mirror with confidence. _

"_We haven't seen each other in ages, she can't possibly hate me right?" I brushed my wild waist length blonde hair in to a ponytail and put on a shoulder length shirt with a heart on it over that a black vest, and I put some daisy dukes on incase of any cute boys. (A/N How did she know about them?!) to top that off I put on some knee length socks with two black stripes at the top of each of them and black and white tennis shoes. "Ready!" My dad walked me out side at twelve-thirty. _

"_So how is that is that story coming along?"_

"_Terrible." I grumbled brushing my bang off of my eye._

"_That's great" He laughed. I frowned at him but a few seconds later I was laughing too. My dad always has been there for me and it makes me sad to leave him because I know no one in this world can replace him._

_To our surprise a Limo pulled up and a hand motioned for me to get in. My dad looked down at me. "You will be fine now go have a blast" He smiled and hugged me really tight. _

" _Bye dad " I waved and got in the limo. _

"Shinozaki_!" I was suddenly being hugged again, but by a girl this time._

"_umm….Oh Yui it's you!" I pretended to sound glad to see her._

"_You are….Beautiful." She heisted in between her words_

"_Is that bad a bad thing?" I asked with a smirk.. "So there are cute boys there!" I thought quietly. (A/N She has the wrong idea here) After a veery long ride we finally arrived to our destination. _

"_Woah, we're staying here!" My eyes were wide at the sight of the beautiful mansion._

"_Sadly" Yui mumbled. Her mood had lowered extremely judging from how she acted in the limo. Before I knew it was in the beautiful entrance hall. _

"_Eeeek!" I squealed, A very tall man with glasses appeared in front me and Yui. _

"_You are the guest sent to live here, please do correct me if I'm wrong."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diabolik Lovers ~Cold Blood~ Chp. 2 Vampires?!**_

_**(A/N) I forgot to say that I don't….OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS, obviously :/ Back to the story!**_

"_Well are you the one?" The young man asked. I trembled a little . _

"_How the hell did he get here?" I thought. In my mind I was trying to make up explanations, but there is no way he could've walked that quietly without anyone spotting him._

"_Yes, she is the one." Yui said still in her down mood. **(A/N This kids is what you call "Mood Swings" It's all a part of puberty!)** "Ummm….My name is-"_

"_We should talk in the living room" The young man interrupted._

"_Rude" I mumbled to myself following him to the living room. We got to the beautiful living room and I have to say it was the best living room I have ever seen. "Nice house" I complemented smiling trying to set a good mood. I was admiring the house so much I didn't notice the five boys staring at me. _

"_So this is chinchinoshi's cousin, huh?"_

_I looked over to see a boy with redish-brownish hair and green eyes staring at me. _

"_My, my bitch-chan your cousin may give you a run for your money" A boy with the same color hair and eyes as the first boy sitting on a couch said winking at me. I shuddered at this, something wasn't right. _

"_Hey do you think she is sweet too?" questioned a boy with purple hair and eyes, he looked really young compared too everyone else. _

"_Knock it off, that's not the proper way to greet a guest." The young man with glasses said to the boys. "Allow me to introduce myself and my brothers." He turned and looked at me with his sharp eyes. "I am Reiji the second son." "Shu the eldest" He pointed to a boy with a blonde hair, I couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. "The triplets Ayato, Kanato, and Raito" He pointed to all of them. "The youngest is Subaru" Reiji finished pointing to Subaru who was leaning against a wall. He had white hair and red eyes, he seemed to be glaring at me._

"_Well, my name is Shinozaki Komori!" I always tried to sound cheerful every time I met someone new it's just the way I do stuff, ya know? "Do you mind if I call my dad I want to let him know I got here safely."**(A/N #Team Flip Phone)** I asked pulling out my phone. All the sudden my phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked up to find Subaru with phone in his hand. "Can I have that back please." I reached for it but he put his hand up higher so I wouldn't reach it. "Hmph." __**Crack! **__The phone was crushed. My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe he broke it, It's almost impossible unless you're a body builder or have a tool. _

"_W-what did I do?" I looked into his eyes, they filled with anger. "What did I do to piss you off!?" I yelled clearly upset._

"_You won't need a phone here" Raito put his hands on my shoulder. "You will be to busy having fun with me." His flirty voice echoed in my ear, it scared the hell out of me. _

"_Oi get away from her, Ore-sama will take care of her!" Ayato shouted pushing Raito away from me. I looked over at Reiji who was sipping tea. He glanced over at me._

"_Shuu." Reiji looked at the lazy blonde who hadn't looked up once. "Take her to her room now." I looked over at Shuu who slowly opened his eyes, he got up and walked out of living room without saying anything._

"_Wait up!" I shouted running after him. I notice he had a mp3 tied around his neck, of course I thought it was really creative. "Umm.. you like listening to music?" I asked trying to forget about my phone. No answer. "So you don't talk much, I respect that." I have to say the brothers looked scary, Ayato looked like a molester and Raito looked like a pimp. Kanato looked like a schizophrenic-psychopath and Reiji looked like mean butler and scientist put together. Subaru had a look in his eye that would scare anyone to death. I was so lost in my thoughts had no Idea that I was inside beautiful gold colored room. "So this is my room?" I looked down to see Shuu laying on the beautiful canapé bed. "So it's public bed?" I glared at him._

"_Your noisy" He groaned turning his back towards me. Honestly I don't get these guys ,but who cares I have to start saving up for a new phone. I unpacked my stuff really fast, I tend to work fast when I'm thinking. I looked over at Shuu who was sleeping. _

"_I feel like something is wrong." I thought to myself. I walked into the hallway following my guts I opened the door to find Raito pinning Yui up against the wall. Yui looked over at me and blushing. Blood was dripping from her neck. "Rape!" I yelled, it was the only thing I could of. **(A/N It was the only thing she could think of…..)** Raito looked at me and giggled. _

"_Look bitch-chan someone is peeping on us" His flirty echoed in the room. He let Yui go and walked my way. I walked backwards keeping my eyes on him. He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, his grip was tight around my wrist. "Perhaps you want to join us?" That's when I saw it….._

"_Whaaaa" I screamed pushing him away from me. I ran down the stairs running into the living room. "Reiji?!" I called. Ayato suddenly appeared with a smirk on his face. _

"_Oi Blondie!" I looked at him still trembling from what I had seen. _

"_Huh? Me?" I felt stupid knowing there are only two people in the room and I'm the only one with blonde hair. _

"_No the chair" He said sarcastically still smirking. All of the sudden I was being pinned against the wall. _

"_Wha-what?" I blushed._

"_You should know. I'm about to take you." He revealed his fangs through his smirk._

"_Va-vampire!" I managed to squeak before passing out. I woke up in the room Shuu lead me to, he was gone. "Vampire!" I shouted as my memory started to come back. I felt around my neck finding no bite marks thankfully. _

"_Aya~chan?" Yui was standing beside my bed with some kind of uniform on. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked anxiously trying to see if she was alright. _

"_Yes I'm fine." She said with innocence in her eyes. "Reiji sent me in here to tell you to put this on." She pointed to a uniform similar to what she was wearing. _

"_Reiji….Is he a vampire too?! I blurted out grabbing her arm. _

"_I will explain at school, now please put on your uniform I don't want us to get in trouble." Yui handed me the uniform. After twenty-five minutes passed I finally managed to get the uniform on. I looked out the window. _

"_Hey Yui?" I looked over at her sitting on my bed. _

"_Yes?" She replied putting her curly blonde hair behind her ears._

"_What time is it?" _

"_six o'clock"_

"_A.M.?"_

"_No P.M." She finished. __**Creek!**_

"_Oi chinchinoshi! Baka!" Ayato shouted at us walking into the room._

"_Oi asshole!" I replied glaring at him. He smirked and revealed his fangs once again he knew it got to me ,but thankfully I didn't see them ._

"_Ayato-kun…"Yui stood up blocking me from his sight._

"_Reiji sent me to get you two, let's go." Ayato lead us to the limo where everyone was waiting. We all got in the limo and I was sitting in between the pimp and schizophrenic boy. I started to think about Yui who was sitting in between the butler/scientist and lazy boy. She had been here way longer than I have, I felt bad for her. _

"_Here ." Reiji tossed me some cranberry juice. _

"_It makes your blood stronger" He closed his book._

"_Blood?" I suddenly remembered what happened and what I saw…. "V-vampire" I whispered._

_I put head down on my lap and put my hands over my head. I heard Raito giggle and Kanato speak._

"_Look teddy, she's scared it's hilarious!" He said holding teddy in my direction._

"_God help!"_

**_A/N I hope this is long enough for you guys, thanks for reading! Toodles!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diabolik Lovers ~Cold Blood~ Chp. 3**_

_**A/N You guys! I found this beautiful name! Shinozaki…I'm thinking about changing that to Aya's name! I don't own diabolik lovers!**_

_Finally that dreadful ride was over. I walked behind Shuu who seemed the safest out all the brothers. Once we were in the building Reiji stopped in front of me with stern look on his face._

"_By now you should know about us, correct?" _

"_Eh?" Was he talking about being a vampire? How was I suppose to respond to that?_

"_Do I have to spell out everything?" I could tell Reiji already annoyed._

"_S-sorry, I know what your talking about." My heart was pounding, I noticed how pale Reiji was, I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move._

"_Very well, your first class is with Raito" I nodded and walked off. I had no Idea where my first class was, I just wanted to get away from him. _

_I wondered around and looked in the classrooms. I saw Raito talking to a female that appeared to be the teacher, using my lip reading skills I made out what they were saying. __**Ring! **__The bell rang____My eyes where wide after lip reading their conversation , it wasn't a normal teacher-student conversation… After a few students went in I went to the teacher's desk._

"_I'm the new student, Komori Shinozaki " I forced a smile. _

"_Yep! This is Shino-chan!" Raito said with cheerful yet flirty tone to his voice. He looked down at me and winked. I shuddered. A few minutes later The teacher told me to introduce myself to the class and told me to sit behind a boy named Yumi. __**( A/N What a girlish name..)**__ After class I leaned against the wall in the hallway. _

"_You okay?" I looked up to see Yumi looking down at me. His beautiful purple eyes glowed. _

"_Yea-"_

"_You shouldn't worry about my little Slut." We both looked up to see Raito staring at us with that annoying smirk._

"_I'm not a slut! Especially not yours!" I growled, That stupid smirk pisses me off! __**Ring! **__Once again the bell rang._

"_Well I got to class so-" Yumi was interrupted._

"_Well you better get going." Raito shooed him away and looked at me. Suddenly we were on the roof of the school._

"_R-Raito!" I started to panic._

"_Afufufu, What's wrong?" He chuckled and pushed me against the hard brick wall._

"_Stop it! Someone help!" I screamed and tried to push him away. __**Kiss! **__ I froze, my body wouldn't move, I felt paralyzed. Finally he stopped and looked at me with that smirk. "Screw you." I whispered looking down._

"_Afufufu, we're not done yet." He revealed his fangs, that's when it got real. (__**A/N ….It had to Raito…..) **_

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed as the razor sharp fangs pierced my skin, tears ran down my cheeks._

"_Shut up." A voice I once heard before groaned. Both me and Raito looked over to see Shuu sitting on the floor leaned against the wall._

"_This is my chance." I thought. I broke away from his grip and ran straight for nurse's office._

"_H-hello" I was panting from the run. _

"_Hel- Oh my goodness!" The nurse sprang from her chair. "What on earth happen to you?"_

"_Huh, Komori-san?" Yumi quickly sprang from the bench he was sitting on. _

"_Come on lets get you some bandages." The nurse comforting voice relaxed me. Yumi walked me over to the bench he was sitting on._

"_Komori-san.." He said with a worried looked on his face._

"_Eh? Komori?" _

"_Yeah that's your name, right?"_

"_My first name is Shinozaki, ya know?" _

"_I know that, I tend to call people by their last name, ya know?"_

"_Well could you at least call me Shino" _

"_Whatever Komori"_

_I sighed while he chuckled. It felt good to have a decent conversation, but I was feeling a little faint._

"_Ok kids you need to return to class" The nurse said to us. We got up and left the room. _

"_So, what happen to you?" Yumi asked me. There is honestly no other thing to tell him but the truth._

"_We're going to be late for class!" I said running into the classroom. "Finally it's lunch time." I thought I was going to starve. _

"_Shino-san! Wait up!" Yui ran up to me with two sacks. " Let's eat on the roof." Any sane person would have denied the offer if they experienced what I had experienced earlier on the roof, but I was hungry so… "So, how was your day?" Yui asked me taking a bit of her rice ball._

"_I-I got-"_

"_Bitten." Yui finished my sentence. "By who?" She asked once more._

"_Raito." I took a bit of my rice ball._

"_The Sakamaki brothers are all vampires." She began. "They are super sadistic so they love to see the look fear on face. Ayato and Raito like to have a challenge once in a while, you don't want to do what they want you to do, if so they won't leave you alone." Yui paused and took a sip of her water. "Shuu will almost never mess with you, if you decide to mess with him he will take advantage of it. Reiji is a tad different, he may call for a few times and when he offers you something, deny it! Yui paused again._

"_Why shouldn't I take anything Reiji offers?" I questioned._

"_He'll poison it." She replied taking a few more sips of her drink. I gasped at how calm she was._

"_Kanato." She started "He is just like child, a spoiled child at that. He has lots of mood swings and they can become dangerous. Raito is very perverted, I have began to think to that he may be masochistic. Yui stopped and looked at me, then started back to talking. "Ayato is sadistic and very impatient. He doesn't hesitate to get what he wants and is very perverted. Subaru is the-"_

"_Subaru is what!?" Both me and Yui looked over to see the brothers glaring at us._

"_I was informed that you were not showing up for class." Reiji glared at me while fixing his glasses._

"_Bitch-chan, I didn't know you thought of me like that." Raito smirked once again._

"_You got something to say baka?!" Ayato growled looking down at me. __**(A/N Are you guys scared? …I am….) **__"Stop panicking, you're ok, just don't panic. Those where the words were echoing in my head. I unconsciously stood up. I looked back up to see six sadistic brothers looking at me, the fear came back I couldn't take it anymore… I grabbed Yui's hand and ran. We hid in the gym storage room._

"_Shinozaki-san…There going to find us." Yui tugged at my shirt. "How did this happen?" I thought to myself. "There has to be a way to get away from them." I couldn't finish my thoughts because of the intercom. "Student of Elmore high, __**(I don't know the name of the school..)**__ Two student has disappeared has gone missing, Keep an eye out for Shinozaki and Yui Komori that is all" _

"_Those assholes." Mumbled banging my fist against the wall. _

"_Watch your mouth baka." I felt a cold breeze come over me. I turned around to see the brothers looking at me._

"_That behavior, it will not be tolerated." Reiji fixed his glasses once again._

"_How many times are going fix those damn glasses!?" I shot back. Ayato, and Raito chuckled while the rest of them looked shocked._

"_You will have a punishment." Reiji went on._

"_I look forward it" I gave him a smirk and then turned back around._

"_What's this? Little slut is a masochist?" Raito winked at me while being pushed out of the way by Ayato. _

"_Hmph? Masochist? Then you will be enjoying what Ore-sama will be doing to you." Ayato leaned close to my ear. "Hope your ready." I grabbed my head, everything was getting darker and darker. "S-something is w-wrong." Those were the last words I spoke before losing conscious._

_**A/N Hope you guys like this one! Also Shinozaki will have her special moments with all the boys so don't worry. Toodles! **_


	4. Authors's Note

_**Diabolik Lovers ~Cold Blood~ Author Notes**_

_**Helloz Everyone! Hope you're enjoying the fanfic I'm writing! Chapter 4 will be late coming in because of school…**_

_**Anywayz… **_

_**I'm going to explain a little about how I'm going to change the characters around.**_

_**Starting with Yui! Did anyone notice how depressed she sounded when she got to the mansion? Well yeah…she is…Umm….Nevermind! But I will try to give her time in the story now and then because I like Yui. (Even though she's a little retarded, ya know.)**_

_**Next Reiji! I'll try to give him a chance with Shinozaki, even though I don't like him that much…But its for the fangirls! Reiji will be a tad nicer in this fanfic.**_

_**Next Kanato! Honestly Kanato creeps me out… A lot… That's why he is goona be in the story a lot! Hahaha! But anyway Kanato is goona get his moments with Shinozaki… There will be a sad moment for Kanato just for the fangirls…**_

_**Raito! Raito is goona get a lot of moments with Shinozaki. I admire his perviness, ya know? There also will be a sad moment with him to. (When I say sad moment, its goona be about his past or something… :P**_

_**Shuu… Its hard to believe how lazy he is… But anywayz he will haz lotz of screen time, LOTZ OF SCREEN TIME. I like to give the characters you don't see a lot screen time…Screen time? Silly me, you people aren't watching tv! Your reading! **_

_**Subaru! Dis my boy right here! dis my man! He will have a lotz a screen time! Like he will have more then Shuu and Ayato…yes Ayato…**_

_**Ayato! (Also known as Ore-sama (Yours truly) ) Really…a parentheses inside of a parentheses….I'm so retarded…**_

_**Ok, ok fangirlz…Ayato! He will have a lotz of screen time to and I'll try to make him not as sadistic and a little more romantic, ya know? In the anime he is just…mean. (But hot :P)**_

_**Fangirl moment….**_

_**RELOADING**_

_**Well I'll try to give Shinozaki time with all the boyz, even though I don't want to D: . But its for you guyz so!**_

_**I'll upload next week! Actually I can't….This Weekend! (Hopefully!) **_

_**Toodles! **_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about making an "Ayato x Reader" Let me know what you guyz think! Toodles for real!**_


	5. Another Author's Note

Author's (short) Note

My badz peoplez! I'll update soon! Keep on reading! Toodles

(P.S. Thank you for following)


	6. Very sad news

_**Author's Note (Sad)**_

_Sorry guys but I don't have any Ideas about this fanfic….I know your gonna hate me but I'm gonna have to drop this one. I'm gonna make it up to you guys bye making a new story with the diabolik lovers character in it, I'll update soon! I PROMISE! Toodlez_


End file.
